Kim and Jared: My Little Werewolf
by Team-Sparkley-Edward
Summary: Kim isn't the clumsy type of girl. Well, whenever she is around Jared, that's another story. Will she believe Jared, her crush when he finally notices her? I know my summary's suck.
1. Prolouge

"Ballet is not technique but a way of expression that comes more closely to the inner language of man than any other." ~George Borodin

**Prologue:**

When I was a little girl, I always dreamed of being a ballerina. My mum took me to a ballet class, I fell in love with the dance genre. My name is Kim Conweller. I live in La Push, Washington, with my mum and my three other siblings.

I quit dancing 6 months ago, to fulfil teaching. Yes, I am only 16 years I need to keep my studying up. I get what your thinking. 'Your giving up your dream', right? Well, your wrong. I'm not, honestly. I just got a new one. I can tell my mum is disappointed, even though she won't admit it to me. Sure, it's making me sad. But as long as I know what I want.

"Darling are you done?" Mum asked, doing the dishes. Not looking at me.

"Yeah, here mum" I said, handing her the kitchen plate.

"Thank you darling" Said her sweet, tender voice.

Jared Thail, well there is a different story altogether. What can I say about him? That one is easy. Jared Thail is… There isn't a word to describe him. Extraordinary, now that would be an understatement. Sure, Jared is extremely good looking, but that isn't why I have this crush, this unending crush for him.

Most girls wouldn't see the thing I take notice of.

Like the way his head tilts, and his eyebrow's furrow, while confused. And that is just too name one. I don't have this crush on him for his looks, or for his filled out body. It's his personality that I like. He is smart, funny, confident. Me, Kim Conweller. Well I'm smart, overly smart. To smart for my own good.

I'm not that confident, sure I have confidence when it comes to dancing. I'm shy, very shy. But when ticked off, you really want to back off. I'm the type of girl who will stick up for herself, and others around. I'm not the popular, never even wanted to be the popular one of those disciples'. The popular crowd, or the 'in' crowd are nasty, spiteful, excuses for a human being.

Jared isn't in the popular crowd, he was just below. The crowd that everyone likes. Jared's respectful, smart, funny, beautiful, amazing. There are too many words to describe, how wonderfully amazing he is. Even parents like him. Jared isn't that type of boy to go from relationship, to relationship. I haven't even seen him with a girl in a couple of months. He has respect from most of his peers. He has pride in himself. Everything a girl could want. I could want.


	2. Chapter 1: Invisible

**[Author Note: Hey guys' I hope you all liked the prologue. Any questions? Please send me a P.M. And please make sure to leave a review, I had to finish this tonight, my best friend Bee, wanted me to hurry my ass up and finish it. So here it is.]**

**Chapter 1~ Invisible?~**

"Don't worry what people think of you. It's what you think about yourself that matters." ~ Unknown~

"Am I really that invisible Jen?" I asked, looking down at my recess.

"Kim. Your not _invisible _at all. Your really petite, puny. You get my point, your short. Next time, scream at them. You have lungs. Use them" I laughed at her. She really did have a knack at making me feel better.

"This food, or if you can even call it that, taste like shit! It's like jail food.. Or worse." She whined .

"No profanities! Jen. That is disgusting" I said slightly agitated.

"Hey, you swear" She said smiling, smug everywhere in her tiny soprano voice.

"Only when I am angry!"

"So?"

"So, it's disgusting coming out of your mouth. Replace the words with…" I pause for a second "Fudge"

"What eveeerr" She exaggerated on 'ever'

"Kimie!" Embry said from across the table.

"What Em?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Did you finish your speech yet?"

"Yep" I said popping the 'p' "Finished it last night, you?"

"No" He scoffed "We only got it yesterday, period 3"

"Well Em, you better finish it soon. Don't wanna leave it to last minute, remember what happened last time?"

"Shit" He muttered

"Language, Embry Call!" I said sternly.

"Yes mum" He mocked. Okay. So I guess I am like the mother of the group.

"Oh, bite me" I muttered

"With pleasure" Embry said, lifting my arm. About to bite it.

I yanked it back, with force, slapping him across the face.

"Ferrel!"

The table started laughing.

I wasn't in my usual, cheery mood. Mostly because Jared has been absent for a little over 2 weeks.

I'm not a stalker or anything. Okay… So maybe in my diary my last name is Kim Thail.. I just wanted to see how they looked to together, and I must say they look great together. I'm not a stalker, am I? Okay, so what if I have noticed his absence, and I'm in a bad mood because he is gone. That is normal.. Right?

"Macy Hills said, that she saw Jared Thail, running into the woods" Jennifer said, from out of no where.

"Seriously wh-" Embry was cut off by the sound of the annoying, buzzing bell.

"Time for the last period of the day" Jennifer said smiling.

I sigh, nodding. I've got English. Jared is in my class. He sits next to mine, his seat has been empty for the duration of his absence."Oh my, guess what!" Jennifer said clapping excitedly."What?" I asked, uninterested.

"Joshua, he asked me out just yesterday afternoon. She looked like she could pass out from being over excited. Is that possible?

I smile of course, trying to be excited for my best friend.

"Hey babe" Said a voice from behind us."Josh!" She said, with a bright smile that would be able to light up a dark room. Overstatement.

"Hey Jenny" He mumbles, while kissing her neck.

"Joshie Washy!"

Egh! All the lovey-dovey crap.

She turns around, wrapping her arms around his waist

"I'm going… Now" Anything to get away from this.

I don't even think she heard a word I said.

I rub my eye's from the lack of sleep I've been getting. I keep having this dreams, and I forget as soon as I wake up of course. I got 2 hours sleep last night. Probably not even that.

I enter the classroom, the books fell out of my arm's as I crashed into the door.

There were a few sniggers from the boys' of course.

Why am I clumsy today? I'm not a clumsy person. In fact I have quiet good reflexes. Maybe it's from sleep deprivation. I hope.

I see a boy stick out his leg, in order to trip me over, which I neatly dodge, by prancing over his out stuck leg. Which, I smirk smugly at him. Which causes him to glare at my technique.

I look over toward my desk, which as I suspect is empty of Jared's presence.

"Alright then class today were learning about… Oh Jared, nice of you to join us. I hope your feeling better"

Wait.. Jared, he is back?

I looked up, I saw Jared. I take in his new appearance. He grew, like a foot taller. His muscular figure from before, grew to. Making him more filled out than before. How long did her have to work in the gym for those muscles?

Is it really possible to grow that much in two weeks?

"Yes, ma'am. Feeling much better" I look up to him. His facial features have surely changed. His eye's no longer hold the childish, carefree, adventurous eye's. But now, a man. A man that has seen many things, that regular people have not.

Jared took his seat next to me. It's not like he chose to sit there. There is a seating plan, the teacher likes us to sit in the places she chooses, so we will pay strict attention.

"Okay, class. Pay attention" Said Mrs Green, saving Jared from all the stares he has gotten so far.

I felt him take his seat next to me.

And I literally mean feel it. I could feel the heat radiating off of his skin. Maybe he was still sick?

"Okay, you will be paired with the person next to you. You both have to write a short speech, on a person who has a gave a great contribution to the world of English. I suggest you get working, it's due next Wednesday. So in a week. Get started."

Hmm.. Shakespeare has, hasn't h… Wait. Did she say the person sitting next to you? I turn my head around, slowly. Jared's head turned to mine, quickly.

When our eyes' connected, it was strange. Different types of emotions were displayed across his face. It was like, at first, his word stopped spinning, and it started orbiting around mine. It was like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. The emotions splayed across his face were: Adoration. Like he would do anything to protect me, even if that meant he would jump in front of a bullet for me. The one emotion that showed the most was.. Love.

But that is impossible, how in the hell could he love me? Maybe this was some kind of sick joke. But nobody can be that good a actor. Can anyone be that good an actor?

"So.. Beautiful" I heard him mutter under his breath. Was I meant to hear that? Or maybe I was, so this sick joke could be played in place for his friends'.

Do I honestly believe that? Do I believe Jared would be that cruel?

"Jared, Kimberly. Working, now please" I knew she was only being polite on Jared's behalf. And apparently on my birth certificate it Says Kim, not Kimberly.

"U-Um" I stutter "What, or who do you want to do the speech on?" Finally, a coherent sentence.

"Anything you like" He smiles at me, brightly.

"Um.. H-ow about uh.. Shakespeare? H-He.. Contrib-uted to English." I stuttered. His smile, was just so, so, so dazzling. It was making me dizzy.

He was perfect.'My God Kim!' My mind scolded me.

Could I sound anymore of a loser? Seriously. Why do I have to stutter upon nearly every word?He smiled at me, still with that same loving expression.

"Hey Jared" Said Courtney Worthington, sitting herself upon our desk.

"Hey Courtney can you get the hell off of my desk? I'm trying to work. You should try it sometime""Hey Kim, you should try being popular.. Oh, wait. You can't because you're a nobody"

"That's not true" Said two voices in unity.

Jared and Jennifer.

"As Kim said, can you get the hell of the desk" It wasn't a question, it was a command.

"I don't get it" she mumbled What doesn't she get?

I watched as she heaved herself off of the desk, slouching toward her desk.

"Thank you Jared" I said smiling at him.

"Your welcome. Anytime" The smile he gave me back was sincere like, he meant every single word he said.

As he opened his mouth to say something, the bell started ringing.

"Hey Kimie! You ready?" Jen asked standing at the front of my desk, her hands behind her back, like a innocent child.

"Yeah, I guess. B-Bye.. Jared" I said stuttering, like the idiot I am.

"Bye Kim" He said in his angelic voice.

"Come on, come on. The car is not going to start it self" She grabbed my hand, practically dragging me out.

"Whoa" She muttered, once we were in her car.

"What?" I asked bewildered.

"You should of seen the way he was looking at you! It was like.. Gravity was moving. When he was looking at you he would do anything for you. Even if that meant jumping in front of a bullet for you. It was like… He was in love with you."

So.. I'm not the only one than?

"Whatever Jen""I'm being serious Kimberly""Don't call me Kimberly" I muttered, annoyed.

"Fine"

"So?" She said quickly.

"So?"

"Can I sleep at your house tonight? Please"

"Jen, it's a school night"

Her face scrunched up in sadness."What's wrong, Jen?" I asked with concern.

"It's nothing.. It's just.." She sighed

"Your mum?"

She nodded.

"Sure, fine. You can sleep in my room tonight"

"Thanks Kim, I love you, you're my best friend"


	3. Chapter 2: Born to dance

_**Hello Guys' I am so, so sorry for not updating sooner. I have been majorly busy. But now, I'm not as. So I will update I promise :D**_

* * *

~Some people learn to dance, and some people are born to dance~

-Step up 3D-

"Come on Kim. You look fine!" Jenny said with a roll of her eye's.  
"I feel exposed. There is wind in places it shouldn't be!" I said, maybe a little to loud. Because people were looking at me and Jen.  
"It's not even that short! Your just not used to it! You should be, you used to be a ballerina"  
I rolled my eye's "That is way different"  
"Just get your damned ass out of the damn car"  
I can't believe I actually let her choose what I wear for dinner tonight.  
"You look pwetty Kimie" Said my little brother Benny, he clapped his hand's together excessively  
"Awe thank you Benny"  
He smiled, he showed his beautiful white teeth.

"And why the fudge are we even getting dressed up?" I wondered.  
"Well.. Where going to La Push mall, and dude, before we eat, were doing a bit of shopping. Than after that we're going grocery shopping for your mom, remember? She gave us the list." She said holding the money and the long list of things.  
"Oh and as your dad says 'Lady products' we need them." Jen said with a little shrug.  
"Kimie" Said Benny, my little 3 year old brother said.  
"Hmm?" I asked, bending down to look at him.  
"I'mma hungry. Can we eat now?" He said, showing me his cute little vulnerable eye's.  
"Fine, we'll eat first" Jenny said, rolling her eye's.  
Benny put his hand up for me to take.

XXX

"Hey Kim?" Jennifer asked.  
"Hey what?"  
She chuckled a little "Do you think Jared likes you? No offence but like why? I mean he didn't like you before, why the sudden change?" She asked with a frown.  
I looked to my brother who was looking at his food in deep concentration..  
"Do you think it's a joke? Like some kind of prank?" My voice was deep, deep with emotion of sadness.  
"No, I don't think Jared could be that mean, if it was Paul than I would say probably. But then again.. I don't know Kim" She said with frustration.  
The only people who knows about my fatuation for Jared is.. Jen and Susie, no one else. Susie promised she wouldn't tell my dad. That would of been an awkward conversation.

XXX

"Okay, should we just skip clothes shopping altogether and do it tomorrow?" Jen asked, we took a little longer than expected in the eatery  
"Yeah, we don't want to go home to late. Susie will kill us." Susie, she is my stepmom. She is the best. 4 years ago, my mother Joyce died in an accident.. And Susie has been my replacement mom. She wants what best for me. That's why she was a little upset about me quitting ballet.  
She cares alot about me and Jen, we're practically her replacment daughters.  
"Hey.. When I ask you this, don't get all snippy at me" Jen said, looking at me, eyebrow raised  
"Okay..?"  
"Why are you really quitting ballet?"  
"I don't know really... I guess.. Being a ballerina was always something to do with my mom. And now that she is gone, it just doesn't seem worth it. I mean when she first died it still didn't feel worth it. But I just didn't want to stop, because I thought she would be ashamed or something."  
"Kim, Susie is your mom. Whether you like it or not, she is your new mom. Don't get angry at me" She started "But why don't you just find a new genre to do?" She said offering her opinion on the matter. I know she doesn't want me to quit dancing.

"Right... Like I could do another genre."  
"Hey." She started "Some people learn to dance.. Others.. Others are born to dance. People like you. You were born to dance" She said smiling at me.  
"Thanks" I said smiling at her widely.  
"No problem.. Now.. Personal care isle. Here we come" She said sarcastically.  
Personal care isle is only female products. It's got pretty much everything. Make up, deodurent, face maks, pregnancy tests, feminine products and more. But that is mainly it.  
"Guess what" Jen said, smiling widely at me. We were now standing in front of the pad and tampons part of the isle.  
"What?" I asked, not really caring. But nontheless I feigned the interest. I picked up a pack of pads  
"Y'know, Courtney aparently had it in the back seat of some-" She was cut off by a very familiar sounding voice.  
"Hey Kim" Jared said smiling at me brightly. I blushed at what I was wearing, and also what was in my hand at this moment. The skirt was what I was fidgeting around with this afternoon. Trying to get it to hold in the place I wanted it, but I only got told by Benny and Jenny that I look fine  
"Hey Jared.. Hi Paul" I said smiling, the blush still probably rosey on my cheeks.  
"Err hey Kim" He said awkwardly looking what was in my hands.  
I blushed harder, turning around to chuck it in the trolley that Jenny had. She gave me a 'Oh my gosh' look. And I mouthed "Oh my gosh were in the pad isle and Jared and Paul are here." No sound came out, only the movement of my lips  
"What did Jenny mean by 'Haddit in the bwak seat ov the car?'" asked Benny. Whom I forgot was there. But he now had my full attention  
Paul was looking awkwardly behind us, my blush getting more rosey in the minutes that passed us by  
I forgot he was there and so did Jen because she muttered a "Whoopsy"  
"Oh hi" Jared said smiling at my brother, AND saving me from having to explain what 'had it in the back seat of the car' means.  
"Huwwo!" Benny said waving at Jared furiously.

"This is my little brother Benedict" I said gesturing to my brother who was now looking up at me, showing me his smile. His two front teeth not showing.  
"Up, up, up, up, up Kimie" He said, his hands going out, motioning that he wanted to be picked up.  
I groaned sweeping him up into my arm's.  
"Soo..." Paul said standing awkwardly. "I'm going to be... Outside, waiting for you " Paul said hurrying out of the isle.  
"Boys'" Jenny said shaking her head, and with a short roll of the eye's.  
I looked up to see Jared still standing there, smiling at me.  
"Whats ywour nwame?" Ben asked Jared from my hip.  
"I'm Jared" Jared said smiling at him.  
"I'mma Benny" He said smiling sweetly at him.  
"Hey Jared!" Said Courtney from behind him, her tongue curling around her straw, her eye's badding disgustingly. What's with this girl?

"Err.." Jared said staring at her like she was the most disgusting creature he has ever seen. I honestly couldn't blame him. That girl has got no shame.  
"Ewe you little freak!" She said yelling at my brother, who accidently spilled chocolate milk shake on her very tight tank top.  
Ben started crying when she called him a freak.  
"Don't call my brother a freak!" I yelled at her.  
"Why don't you just shut the hell up?" Jared asked.  
"Whatever" She said flipping her hair, and going back the way she came from.  
"What a sl-" She stopped as I gave her a warning look "What a S-L-U-T, there, happy?" She said rolling her eye's.  
I heard Benny sniffing on my shoulder..  
"I'm tired" He said, snuggling closer into my arm's.


	4. Chapter 4 :News

So you're possible wondering why I haven't updated. Right?

I lost everything. Gah! It's annoying so I will update very soon. Hopefully. I just have to start over for the future updates


End file.
